findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Consequences of Longing/Recap
Carter exits the men's bathroom with a mop and a bucket, then tries to make small talk with Jared, but he asks her to clean some tables, because her coworker Stevie left them a mess. Carter says she's trying to have a normal conversation with him, but Jared says he's talking to her like she's an employee, which she's lucky to be since he despises being lied to. He walks away after she asks how many times she needs to apologise. Ben walks into Magic Hour as Carter is cleaning the tables and asks if she does windows, too. Then, he tells her banging her head against the wall burns 150 calories an hour, prompting Carter to ask if Bird knows, because is boring her. Ben tells her they passed the home study; the social worker bought everyone's act, thus Ben is staying in town longer. Carter is happy. Jared walks in and tells Carter to talk less and clean more. She introduces Ben as her brother; Jared tells her where to find more candles, then leaves. Ben asks what bit him, and Carter says it was her—but not in a good way. When Carter goes to get more candles, she witnesses Ben messing with the cashier system and confronts him. Ben deflects that he isn't doing anything wrong by claiming the bank will cover any losses, but Carter isn't satisfied. She explains how she has to tell Jared, because this job means a lot to her. Ben threatens her not to tell anyone or to mess with him. In Taylor's room, she makes sure she has everything for her upcoming trip, with the help of Max. He asks if she's nervous, but she says she isn't; the university the trip is for is a good school, and going on this trip makes a good impression, but she is nervous about Gabe coming. Max assumes she's afraid Gabe is going to party all weekend. Taylor relays to Max what happened a couple days prior. Max convinces Taylor he isn't upset as long as Gabe is the only one with the feelings. The couple kisses. At the bar, Stevie tells Carter about a venue downtown she found for another party; it's an old umbrella factory. Jared steps in and makes a snide comment about umbrellas. He tells them to get to work more; Stevie leaves with a tray of drinks. Jared starts to scan a card, but Carter stops him and asks if he changed the reader, because it looks different. He tells her she has a good eye, because the customers don't need their credit card numbers stolen. In his room, Ben toys with his phone. His laptop dings with an error window stating the VPN connection has failed. He curses. Max is helping Taylor with her luggage when Gabe and Damon walk in. Gabe promises to behave, then he and Damon grab her luggage and take them outside. Max tells Taylor goodbye; Taylor claims shotgun before Gabe. Elizabeth answers a knock at the front door and greets Ben, who has washed a shirt and wanted to return it. She offers him lemonade, and they walk to the kitchen. Ben asks how things have been going. Elizabeth explains that Max is renovating the basement, because she wanted a place for the kids to have a place to hangout sans parental advisory. Ben tells her she's a cool mom for letting Carter drop out of school and working at a bar. She says they've always tried to give her a long leash. Jared thanks Carter for noticing the card reader had been switched. Elizabeth walks into the bar and calls Carter's name. Carter hurries past Jared and to Elizabeth, who reveals to Carter she learned from Ben where Carter was working. Elizabeth asks Jared if she knows Carter's seventeen years old; Carter tries to quiet her down. Jared says Carter is her best employee. Carter tells Elizabeth she has an ID that says she's twenty-one, and Jared confirms he didn't know she was seventeen until a week ago. Taylor talks about all the activities the college trip has to offer. Gabe sits in the backseat, Damon is driving, and Taylor is in the passenger seat. Damon decides to rebrand himself through quarters and kegs. Gabe vows to stay on the straight and narrow path. Elizabeth and Carter arrive home, with Elizabeth still shocked at how real the fake ID looks. Carter tries to explain how she wanted to tell Elizabeth many times, but knew this reaction would happen. Carter attempts to use Elizabeth's carelessness for Gabe driving drunk to her advantage in her and her mother's argument. Elizabeth says she doesn't want Carter working there anymore, and Carter leaves. Gabe and Taylor attend a tour at Langfield University.